


Everything I Need, I Get From You

by VicesVsVirtues



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Childbirth, No idea where the idea came from, Other, pure fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-12
Updated: 2015-11-12
Packaged: 2018-05-01 08:39:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 921
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5199401
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VicesVsVirtues/pseuds/VicesVsVirtues
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Shit, lads. I gotta . . . it’s . . . fuck.” he dropped his bag and fumbled through his pockets looking for his car keys that were at home.</p>
<p>“Lou, what’s wrong mate?” Liam turned to look at him, worry etching his tired face.</p>
<p>“The baby . . .”</p>
<p>“Say no more Tommo.” Liam grabbed Louis’ bag and shoved the shorter guy towards Alberto. “Go. Let us know how it all goes.</p>
<p>....</p>
<p>Or the one where Louis becomes a dad</p>
            </blockquote>





	Everything I Need, I Get From You

**Author's Note:**

> Title from "I Want to Write You a Song"
> 
> The idea popped into my head out of nowhere. It's 900 words of nothing, but I hope you like it.

_**Everything I Need, I get from You:** _

 

Louis got the call just as he stepped off the plane. Well, it wasn’t an actual call, it was a text from his mum.

 

_It’s time Boo. get your arse to the hospital x_ His breathing stopped as his heart began to pound so hard, he thought it would crash out of his chest.

 

“Shit, lads. I gotta . . . it’s . . . fuck.” he dropped his bag and fumbled through his pockets looking for his car keys that were at home, and had been since he'd left for the US.

 

“Lou, what’s wrong mate?” Liam turned to look at him, worry etching his tired face. The other guys did the same.

 

“The baby . . .”

 

“Say no more Tommo.” Liam grabbed Louis’ bag and shoved the shorter guy towards Alberto. “Go. Let us know how it all goes.

 

:: ::

 

The car hadn’t even come to a full stop before Louis opened the door and jumped out, stumbling slightly on tired legs.

 

“I’ll just find a parking space then.” Alberto called out after him, leaning over to pull the passenger side car door closed with a wide smile on his face. Louis pulled his almost dead phone out of his pocket and dialled.

 

“Mum, it’s me. Where are you? I just got here.”

 

“I’m just getting some ice water. I’ll meet you in reception.” Louis dug out a crumped packet of cigarettes from his hoodie pocket, and lit one with a shaking hand. Through the glass doors, he could see his mum rushing towards him. Taking one last drag before dropping his cigarette to the floor, her ran inside and into her waiting arms.

 

“How is . . . everything?”

 

“Starting to pick up the pace. We best be getting back.” She handed him the jug of water as she led him through the corridors.

 

“Is she alone?” From all of their discussions leading up to this moment, he knew that being on her own was the thing Briana was scared about most.

 

“No, Lottie’s with her. I called her parents while we were in the car, and they should be on their way over.” Her words eased Louis’ panic slightly.

 

“Good. That’s . . . good.” It wasn’t often that he had to scramble for words to complete a  full sentence, but it was if his brain had shut down. His mum came to a stop outside a closed door and turned to look at him. Her face was full of worry and pride, all mixed into a tired smile.

 

“Listen, I know you’re both scared and nervous, but believe me when I say it’ll all be worth it and forgotten as soon as you set eyes on that baby.” She pulled him into a tight hug before opening the door.

 

:: ::

 

Due to some complications ten minutes after arriving, Louis found himself in a fresh set of blue scrubs, waiting in the corridor with his mum and sister, while Briana was prepped for an emergency caesarean.

 

“Mum?” Louis hadn’t felt so small and useless for a long time.

 

“Honey, everything’s going to be fine. Baby’s just not lying straight enough to come through the birth canal, so is coming out through the sunroom.” Louis couldn’t help but smile at the description.

 

“Mr Tomlinosn, if you’d like to come with me, we’re ready to start.” Briana’s doctor stuck his head round the door.

 

“Go on baby. We’ll be right here.” His mum and sister wrapped him one last hug, before giving him a gentle push towards the door of the delivery suite.

 

“Hey.” Briana called out, her voice tired. Louis made his way over to hold her hand.

 

“Hi. How you feeling?” _Stupid question Tommo. How do you think she’s fucking feeling? Dickhead._

 

“Numb, but ready to get this over with.” Louis smiled down at her as the doctor and two midwifes got started on their work.

 

With the lower part of her body covered over, Briana couldn’t see what was happening, but Louis had a perfect view. Not normally squeamish, his stomach churned as he watched the doctor work. He was determined not to let it show on his face, whatever he saw.

 

“Is it really gross?” Briana asked.

 

“Kinda. How can you tell? You can’t see anything.”

 

“You’re looking kinda green. I hope you’re not gonna barf.” That made Louis laugh softly. “It feels weird though.

 

“How so?” Louis was glad that, although they weren’t in a relationship, they were friends, and were determined to remain that way.

 

“Like . . . I can’t feel any pain, but there’s this tugging sensation. It’s weird, and I’m probably not even describing it right.” Louis glanced down at her before flicking his eyes back to watch the doctor, impatience building inside him.

 

“I can’t even begin to imagine how it feels.”

 

“I’d be worried if you could Tomlinson.” Briana smiled up at him, squeezing his hand to reassure him.

 

“Right, are you two ready to become parents?” The doctor interrupted their quiet conversation, a scalpel in his bloody hand. The stylist and the popstar both shook their heads. “Sorry, it’s a little too late to back out now.” With a laugh, he turned his attention back to his work.

 

Five minutes later, he summoned Louis over to him as an ear splitting wail filled the room, making Louis’ heart skip a beat - or three.

 

“Is everything okay?” His voice was timid as he watched the midwife wipe blood from the baby’s face as it screamed.

 

“Everything’s perfect Mr Tomlinson. I just thought you’d want to cut your son’s umbilical cord.


End file.
